This invention relates to a wraparound cover and plug for a bathtub/shower-type, soap-holding fixture to prevent water spray from entering the soap-holding fixture during a bath or shower.
Conventional shower and bathtub walls are generally equipped with a ceramic or metal, built-in, soap-holding fixture which contains a lower tray for holding a bar of soap and a U-shaped support located above the soap-holding tray. This U-shaped support is used as a hand-hold or to hang a washcloth on. The U-shaped support extends outwardly from the wall. The soap-holding tray extends outwardly from the wall and is also sometimes recessed into the wall.
The soap-holding fixture is typically located close to the bathtub or at a low position in the shower stall. In such a position, water from an overhead shower sprays or splashes onto soap contained in the fixture, causing the soap to dissolve and to become soft, soggy, and undesireable to use. A puddle generally forms in the tray which further dissolves the soap and causes it to expand and crack.
Several prior art devices have been developed to protect soap contained in such a soap-holding fixture from being exposed to water. U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,743, filed Dec. 27, 1949, entitled SOAP HOLDER COVER, to Cooper, Jr., discloses a soap holder cover, for a conventional soap-holding fixture, having a hinged front and top wall and two side walls which are positioned around the exterior of the soap-holding fixture. The front cover is lifted from the hinge to gain access to the soap. The hinge is located below the U-shaped handle of the soap-holding fixture. The '743 patent device, however, is difficult to manufacture and install, and must be sized in accordance with each variation of soap-holding fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,850, filed Aug. 2, 1965, entitled SOAP PROTECTING INSERT FOR SOAP TRAYS, to Link, discloses an insert for a conventional soap-holding fixture which is inserted onto the soap tray and below the U-shaped handle. The insert has a curved top to protect the soap from water spray. The insert, however, does not move or rotate and does not prevent water from splashing upwards into the soap tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,248, filed Nov. 17, 1981, entitled SNAP-IN SOAP DISH LINER FOR BATHROOM FIXTURES, to Dworkin, discloses an insert for a conventional soap-holding fixture which protects the soap from water spray from above and from the sides. A protrusion on the top face holds the insert in place against the U-shaped support. However, the insert does not have a frontal face to prevent water from spraying or splashing into the soap dish from that direction.
All of the above-mentioned prior art devices have sharp edges which could potentially injure a bather. In addition, the '743 and the '248 patent devices completely obstruct the U-shaped handle so that it cannot be used as an emergency hand-hold if a bather slips.
To overcome the problems of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a soap holder cover/plug combination which protects soap contained in a conventional bathtub/shower soap-holding fixture from being splashed or sprayed with water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a soap holder cover which is attractive in appearance, easy to use and install, and can be easily removed for cleaning of the soap-holding fixture and the cover.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a soap holder cover which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a soap holder cover which has a safe design.
A further object of the invention is to provide a soap holder cover which adapts to most conventional bathtub/shower soap-holding fixtures.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.